A memory of Hanami
by Bulan sabit
Summary: Seperti berjalan ditepian sungai, melangkah bersama namun bersebrangan. Kim Jongin - Do kyungsoo/Kaisoo, Hunsoo, SeBaek. [EXO Fanfiction-GS]
1. prolog

**PROLOG :**

 _Kedashiku mo_

 _Hito no nakagoto_

 _Kikase ka mo_

 _Kokodaku matedo_

 _Kimi ga kimasanu_

 _Mungkin_

 _Mulut yang membisu_

 _Mungkinkah terdengar_

 _Sebab aku telah menunggu lama_

 _Kau tak kunjung datang_

 _Man'y_ õ _sh_ ű _–_ Õ _tomo no yakamochi_

 _Hanami musim ini masih indah, mungkin hanya diriku sendiri yang malang, masih terlalu sibuk meratapi hati yang hampir membusuk. Masih terus menunggu dirinya yang seharusnya sudah tak pantas lagi dinanti. Mereka mengatakan aku bodoh, aku tidak keberatan, karena aku memang sebodoh itu._

 _Terhitung sudah 2 musim aku menunggu, sakura itu bukti bisu nya. Mereka semakin indah saja ya, menegaskan bahwa mereka tak perlu peduli yang lain untuk menjadi indah, karena hanya dengan begitu saja pun masih banyak orang yang menantikan mereka. Dan sedih jika mereka mulai gugur saat pergantian musim._

 _Bolehkah jika aku menyerah sekarang?_

 _Inginnya aku berpaling, tapi tak bisa mengingkari hati._

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Apakah penantian ini pada akhirnya hanya sia-sia?_

 _Inikah saatnya aku beranjak?_


	2. Bistre

A Memory of Hanami

" _If broken is beautiful, we've never been lovelier"-J.L. Wyman_

 _Pairing : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Bistre

* * *

 _Sapuan angin sesaat menerbangkan helaian rambutku, dan membawa kembali pada kenangan kita saat itu. Janji yang kita ukir diatas bongkahan batu dipinggiran sungai tempat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dulu kita berjanji untuk tak terpisahkan, walau terkesan naif, tapi itu hal wajar untuk anak belasan tahun yang baru pertama merasakan sengatan cinta pandangan pertama, seperti kita._

Seoul ,20 Februari 2017

.

Suara lonceng menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjangnya, dan sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas untuknya berada didalam kafe yang hampir setiap hari dia kunjungi, bahkan seluruh pegawai kafe itu sudah mengenal Kyungsoo, dan beberapa diantaranya cukup akrab dengannya. Kyungsoo melihat kearah pintu kafe saat lonceng pintu itu berbunyi, dan sesaat atensinya terfokus pada sesosok pria yang baru saja masuk dan terlihat sedang mencari tempat kosong yang nyaman untuk ditempati. Dengan tatapan sendu, Kyungsoo terus mengikuti pergerakan pria itu. Salah satu pria yang pernah ada di masa lalunya, yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia senang bisa melihat pria itu lagi atau seharusnya dia sedih karena pria itu telah kembali membawanya pada kenangan perih yang sangat membekas hingga kini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50, tersisa 10 menit sebelum dia beranjak dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor tempat ia bekerja, tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beranjak saat itu juga, selain karena dia harus cepat sampai kantor karena deadline sudah didepan mata, juga karena dia merasa belum sanggup berada dalam situasinya saat ini. Kyungsoo belum siap bertemu pria itu.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar kafe itu, karena dia tidak ingin pria itu menyadari kehadirannya. Kyungsoo nyaris saja menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi hitam dan sepotong cheese cake.

Sesaat Kyungsoo diam melihat sajian yang ada diatas nampan didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ternyata masih belum berubah,"gumam Kyungsoo dengan sangat lirih.

Sapaan pelayan itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi larut dalam kenangan.

"Kyung, kau sudah mau pergi? Tumben sekali, bahkan ini belum jam 8", tanya pelayan itu, salah satu pelayan yang cukup akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Xiumin.

"Iya, aku baru ingat jika aku ada deadline, kau tau sendiri kan seperti apa atasanku?" jawab Kyungsoo "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu oke? Salam pada yang lain,"lanjut Kyungsoo sambil bergegas keluar.

Yang tidak Kyugsoo tahu bahwa, pria itu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo sejak dia memasuki kafe ini, ada sengatan rasa sakit saat dia melihat Kyungsoo pergi saat dia datang. Kyungsoo melihatnya, dan kemudian memutuskan pergi. Dan dia cukup paham dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini Kyung, tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja, walau kau terlihat lebih kurus , dan aku merindukanmu," lirihnya pada hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka disampingnya.

* * *

 _Dulu, kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang Arsitek agar suatu saat nanti kau bisa membangun istana untuk kita tempati. Istana yang akan menjadi tempat kita menghabiskan waktu hingga menua dan beruban. Bersama dengan anak cucu kita yang akan meramaikan suasana didalamnya, menjadi tempat terhangat ditengah dinginnya musim salju, dan menjadi sebuah rumah tempat kita pulang. Dan aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang 'wanita' dihidupmu. Wanita yang mendampingimu sampai akhir hayat kita, wanita yang melahirkan anak-anak lucu untukmu, wanita yang mengurus semua kebutuhanmu, wanita yang membesarkan anak-anakmu hingga mereka tumbuh besar, dan menjadi wanita yang akan selalu melimpahkan cinta dan kasih sayang untukmu dan anak-anak kita, sehingga tiada lagi tempat untukmu bersandar kecuali dalam pelukanku. Dan sore itu, kita berharap sang angin menyampaikan permohonan kita pada Sang Penguasa, dan kelak mengabulkannya._

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba dikantor lebih awal, dia bekerja sebagai Account Management disebuah perusahaan periklanan di Seoul. Dia memasuki ruangannya dan segera menyibukkan diri, meski tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan. Otaknya buntu seketika, bayang-bayang pria itu terus menghantui pikirannya sejak dia meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Sial, sepertinya aku butuh udara segar," lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ketika didepan ruangannya, dia berpapasan dengan Sehun, atasannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan sangat datar, sedatar wajahnya menurut Kyungsoo sih,

"Rooftop, aku butuh udara segar,"jawab Kyungsoo dengan enggan, karena dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk meladeni seorang Sehun, meski dia atasannya sekalipun.

Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam kemudian pergi melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangannya.

"Dasar Ice Prince,"gerutu Kyungsoo sambil berlalu.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, dia langsung disambut hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan baju kerja berbahan chiffon, dan rok hitam sedikit diatas lutut, dan sialnya dia lupa membawa syal dan jaketnya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin berlalu, tapi angin masih terasa sangat dingin, apalagi dipagi hari seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap langit kelabu sambil membuka sedikit kenangannya yang susah payah dia kubur. Selama ini dia sudah berlari, bersembunyi dan melakukan apapun agar dia tidak lagi terjebak dalam masa lalu. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut seperti ini, tapi rasa sakit itu tak bisa dia tahan lagi, merasa tak sanggup bertahan, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pindah dari Osaka,Jepang ke Seoul, tempat kelahirannya.

Kepindahannya beberapa tahun lalu pun mengubah serta kepribadiannya, Kyungsoo saat ini bukan lah Kyungsoo yang polos seperti dulu, dia berubah agar dia bisa melindungi dirinya. Karena menurutnya, menjadi baik pun tidak menjamin akan selalu diperlakukan dengan baik pula.

Tiba-tiba sebuah baju hangat tersampir dibahunya, Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Hei bos, bukankah seharusnya kau diruanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku punya firasat bahwa salah satu karyawanku akan ada yang bunuh diri hari ini,"jawab Sehun seadanya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok disaku celananya.

"Kau sedang melucu atau apa? Garing, kau tahu?"balas Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badanya menghadap Sehun, dan mengambil sebatang rokok Sehun, dan meminta pematiknya pada Sehun.

Sehun menyalakan pematiknya dan Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan rokoknya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Hanya hembusan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hal seperti ini sudah sering dilakukannya bersama Sehun, entah kapan mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama menyukai suasana yang hening seperti ini.

Rokok Kyungsoo habis terlebih dulu, saat Kyungsoo berdiri dan akan beranjak, tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh diatas pangkuan Sehun. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo tersampir di bahu kokohnya Sehun, sedangkan tangan Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tak bisa kemana-mana.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan mata mereka saling merefleksikan bayangan keduanya. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara, sampai akhirnya Sehun menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan membawa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembab Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo pun ikut memejamkan mata sambil menikmati aroma tembakau yang tersisa dibibir Sehun.

.

.

 _Sebuah cerita seperti ceritaku, seharusnya tak layak untuk diceritakan. Untuk mengerti sebuah kekosongan, maka sang takdir pun memberiku peringatan. Mungkin untuk memngingatkan ku bahwa hidup tidak melulu soal bahagia. Ada rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak dilupakan. Euphoria dalam hidupku bersamamu membutakan ku akan sebuah kenyataan itu. kau melimpahkan cinta yang bertubi-tubi, seolah menantang dunia bahwa hanya kau yang sanggup memberiku bahagia tanpa sakit didalamnya. Dan kemudian aku terlena, hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mengenalkanku rasa sakit itu. Tapi ternyata, kau pun melimpahkanku rasa itu sama bertubi-tubi nya. Tanpa penawar, tanpa bantuan, kau terus mendorongku kesana, hingga akhirnya aku mati rasa._

To be continue….

.

.

.

Well,well,well.

Ini cerita sungguh diluar ekspektasi. Awalnya ga bikin plot kek gini, cem mana pulakkk!

Aaaah,jadi bingung kan nih cerita mau dibawa kemana ~mau dibawa kemanaaa hubungan kitaaaa….~

Mungkin nih yah, ini Cuma akan dibuat twoshoot atau threeshoot. Tapi kalo kalian maunya dipanjangin,doain aja aku nya ga males. Karena buat nulis ini harus nunggu mood yang full, berhubung akupun baru cicip dunia tulis menulis kek gini. Jadi yaaah gitu deh.

Review yg bersifat membangun akan sangaaaaaaaaaat aku harapkan, biar kesananya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Panggil aku Rin,jangan Thor, karena aku ga punya palu-nya,lagian ribet amat kemana-mana bawa palu~kekekeke

Dan salam kenal buat kalian semua :*

Saranghae :* :* :*


	3. Gainsboro

A Memory of Hanami

" _If broken is beautiful, we've never been lovelier"-J.L. Wyman_

 _Pairing : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Gainsboro

* * *

.

.

 _Aku tidak akan meminta waktu untuk kembali agar aku terhindar dari kesakitan, pun tidak akan memohon waktu dipercepat agar aku cepat memulihkan hati. Meski sulit, aku tahu ini bagian dari ceritaku yang suatu saat akan usang tertelan masa. Aku tidak ingin mempertontonkan kelemahanku agar para pembaca merasa iba, tidak, sungguh bukan ini mau ku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ceritaku ini sebenarnya tidak layak untuk diceritakan. Tapi biar aku tetap menceritakan ini agar kalian tidak lupa bahwa 'sedih' dan 'bahagia' hidup berdampingan._

Kyungsoo dan Sehun bisa dibilang rumit. Terlibat pertemanan yang tidak biasa, saling membutuhkan dalam segala hal, _A friend with benefits_ , termasuk sex. Mereka sama-sama tidak membutuhkan sebuah komitmen untuk saling mengikat. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya sebuah waktu luang disela-sela pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan sebuah ruangan tertutup dan terjadilah pergumulan panas tanpa perlu lagi basa basi. Tapi mereka memiliki sesi _after sex_ yang bisa dibilang hangat. Mereka akan terus berpelukan, bertukar cerita, saling menggoda atau mengejek, atau hanya diam dan berbagi kehangatan pada tubuh dan hati masing-masing. Seperti saat ini.

"Bos, kau tidur?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Badannya sudah sangat lengket sebenarnya, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk mandi, karena berada dalam pelukan Sehun adalah hal ternyaman setelah kasur dan selimutnya.

"Tidak, aku sedang menikmati tubuh bugilmu, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya badanmu makin berisi Kyung?" tangannya sengaja menggerayangi punggung dan bokong Kyungsoo, berniat menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan tanganmu Sehun, dasar mesum, dan aku tidak gendut," geram Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bokongnya.

"Aku bilang kau berisi, bukan gendut," sanggah Sehun.

"Menurutmu apa bedanya berisi dengan gendut?" tanya Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakan tubuhnya berisi atau gendut, lagipula mana ada wanita yang suka disebut gendut,pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak berisi atau gendut, tapi sedikit mela..aww sakit, kenapa kau mencubitku?" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan dan melihat pinggangnya yang langsung memerah setelah sengaja dicubit Kyungsoo.

"Cih, berlebihan sekali, sudahlah aku mau mandi," Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak bangkit sebelum tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan memeluknya.

"Menikahlah denganku Kyung," bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Ada saat dimana aku ingin seperti air, yang bisa mengukir jalannya sendiri bahkan melalui batu dan ketika terjebak, air bisa membuat jalan yang baru. Hati yang mati. Sebuah kematian yang perlahan merobek setiap harapan. Seperti daun di musim gugur, tidak ada harapan, tidak ada yang tersisa. Dan ketika sebuah cahaya muncul menawarkan harapan baru, yang kau lakukan hanya diam. Ingatkah kau bahwa sebuah hati baru saja mati?_

.

.

Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang datang untuk mencari dan memperbaiki harapan yang telah dihancurkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Dia paham hal itu tidak akan mudah, tapi dia hanya berpegang pada sisa harapan yang dia punya dan selebihnya dia serahkan pada takdir. Sebuah harapan itu, Do Kyungsoo.

.

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari ruangannya, karena saat ini dirinya sungguh sangat lelah. Tapi tidak mungkin jika dia terus disini. Hari sudah sangat larut, jadi dia harus memaksakan diri untuk segera pulang kerumah dan tidur. Proyek kali ini benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaganya, hampir seminggu ini dia kurang tidur, jam tidurnya mengurang drastis. Tapi setidaknya semua terbayar dengan proyek yang berjalan sukses sejauh ini.

Ruangan yang lain sudah sangat sepi, yang tersisa hanya para penjaga keamanan yang sedang patroli. Beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Jongin bergegas memasuki lift, menekan tombol menuju basement tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Selama didalam lift, Jongin termenung sendiri. Matanya menatap langit-langit lift dengan pandangan kosong, sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkram bagian depan bajunya, merasakan sesak yang menghimpit dan sakit yang tak terlihat. Kenangan itu masih sangat membekas. Kenangan saat dia melihat tatapan terluka Kyungsoo ketika dirinya dengan sengaja menghancurkan hati wanita itu. Jongin menyesal, penyesalan yang sangat dalam hingga rasanya dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sesakit apa Kyungsoo saat itu.

Jongin sudah berada didalam mobilnya dan siap untuk pulang, atensinya tidak sengaja melihat figura yang terpajang diatas dashboard mobilnya, seorang wanita yang mempunyai senyum terindah yang pernah jadi miliknya, wanita yang pernah jadi sandaran hidupnya, wanita yang dia cintai dan wanita yang telah dia sakiti. Do Kyungsoo. Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, jika suatu saat nanti semua telah diperbaiki, dan Kyungsoo telah kembali padanya, tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang dia sia-sia kan. Sudah cukup dia tersiksa oleh penyesalan. Sudah cukup untuk kebodohannya.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kenangannya dulu bersama Kyungsoo, kenangan indah terakhir yang dia nikmati bersama Kyungsoo adalah ketika mereka piknik saat Hanami di jepang beberapa tahun silam. Menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura yang bermekaran bersama sang kekasih adalah hal terindah yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Dan yang masih Jongin ingat adalah Kyungsoo yang sangat tergila-gila dengan sushi, untuk itu Jongin tidak heran jika setiap kali mereka piknik, bekal yang dibawa Kyungsoo adalah berbagai jenis sushi.

"Sushi itu sehat Jongin, dan enak," jawaban yang sering Kyungsoo lemparkan jika dirinya ditanya kenapa dia sangat menyukai sushi.

Akhirnya Jongin pun ikut tertular, meski tidak segila Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong sushi, dia baru ingat kalau dia belum mengisi perutnya sejak siang tadi. Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai sushi langganannya selama berada di seoul.

Sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu mobil, Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo, bersama seorang pria. Saling melepas tawa dan bergandengan tangan. Hatinya kembali teriris, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Hari ini, Jongin menerima kekalahannya dan kembali merasakan penyesalannya.

 _._

 _._

 _Tentang sepotong senja; kau, aku, dan kenangan tentang setapak jalan berdebu di belantara akasia-sebuah perjalanan luka._

* * *

Perempuan cantik nan ramping itu terlihat berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan sangat anggun menuju tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat layar yang terpasang wallpaper seorang pria tampan yang tampak diambil secara diam-diam. Dia mengusap layar handphone nya sambil tersenyum, menatap penuh kerinduan, dirinya telah kembali setelah hampir 5 tahun meninggalkan kota kelahirannya demi membangun kembali bisnis keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut karena ditipu oleh adik dari Ayahnya sendiri dan juga karena Ayahnya sakit keras sehingga dengan terpaksa Baekhyun pergi. Dan kini, dia sudah bisa kembali. Selain karena bisnisnya sudah membaik dan sudah bisa dipegang kembali oleh Ayahnya yang sudah pulih, dia juga berencana membangun cabang bisnisnya disini, di tanah kelahirannya.

"Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Oh Sehun, sahabat kecilnya sudah berada disini menjemputnya.

"Hai Sehun, sejak kapan kau jadi setinggi ini?" sapa Baekhyun sambil berjinjit mencoba menyamai tingginya yang hanya sepundak Sehun, Baekhyun tersadar jika sudah banyak waktu yang terlewati tanpa sahabatnya ini, dulu dia dan Sehun seperti anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan, sebenarnya lebih tepat jika Baekhyun yang selalu mengekori kemanapun Sehun pergi. Mereka bertetangga sejak dia masih berumur 5 tahun, dan Sehun yang baru saja pindah tepat disamping rumahnya membuat Baekhyun antusias. Baekhyun anak tunggal, jadi dia merasa sangat kesepian jika orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Dan ketika Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia akan mempunyai teman baru, dia langsung bersorak seperti mendapat hadiah natal.

"Kau saja yang pendek," tangan Sehun mendorong kening Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menyamai tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Ck..harusnya kau tidak tumbuh tinggi sendirian, kau ini tidak setia kawan sekali,"Baekhyun kesal karena jika dia berjalan disamping Sehun, maka sudah dipastikan akan terlihat seperti apa dirinya nanti.

"Kau mau pulang tidak? Aku tinggal jika kau masih mau disini," Sehun baru akan berbalik, kemudian Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau memang jahat sekali, bahkan kau tidak memelukku. Kau tidak merindukan aku?

Padahal aku tersiksa selama disana karena sangat sangat rindu denganmu, kenapa kau sejahat ini denganku? Apa salahku sebenarnya?" di sisi lain, Sehun mulai jengah dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang penuh drama. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik.

"Hentikan Baek, menggelikan sekali," lalu Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Mereka berpelukan saling melepas rindu, saling melepas senyum, tidak ada yang peduli dengan sekitar, hanya ada mereka berdua, menghargai setiap detik yang telah terlewat dan juga mengingatkan bahwa jarak dan waktu tidak akan membuat mereka saling memalingkan wajah. Mereka akan kembali sejauh apapun mereka pergi.

* * *

.

Pagi itu didalam sebuah kafe, terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menikmati kopi dan sepotong vanilla cake di spot favorit nya seperti biasa sambil mendengarkan alunan akustik yang mengalun merdu didalam ruangan kafe. Dia terlihat sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung kafe, tapi pikirannya berkelana jauh, mengingat kembali pernyataan Sehun padanya malam itu. Sesaat setelah Sehun mengatakannya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa tahu apa yg harus dikatakan atau dilakukan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakan hal seserius itu. Selama ini yang dia tahu, mereka hanya menikmati hubungan ini meski tanpa ikatan apapun didalamnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka Sehun berpikir untuk mengajaknya menikah. Menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya, yang didalamnya terdapat janji sakral dan sebuah komitmen yang harus mereka jalani. Malam itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang meski sebelumnya berniat untuk bermalam ditempat Sehun. Disamping itu, Kyungsoo bingung harus bersikap apa didepan Sehun.

Suara poselnya berdering, dan nama Sehun tertera dilayar. Sesaat dia ragu untuk menjawab, tapi dia tidak bisa menghidar dari Sehun.

"Halo boss,"Kyungsoo berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria seperti biasa, meski dia sendiri ragu.

"Cepat keluar, dan jangan coba-coba kabur dariku," Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya, biasanya Kyungsoo tidak peduli sikap Sehun yang seenaknya jika dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ini situasinya berbeda, Kyungsoo masih belum siap bertemu Sehun, dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah menunggunya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan keluar dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang sepatu menghalangi langkahnya, dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata hazel yang dulu pernah menjadi kesukaannya, dengan tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan, pria itu terus menatap Kyungsoo tanpa satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Seolah hanya dengan pandangan matanya, cukup untuk menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang membuncah namun tidak bisa tersampaikan.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan langsung membawanya keluar.

Mereka baru saja keluar lalu pria tadi ikut menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya.

"Tunggu,"ujar pria tersebut yang mencoba menghentikan mereka.

Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik dan sadar tangannya baru saja digenggam oleh pria itu, dia menepisnya dengan kasar.

Pria itu, Kim Jongin, tersenyum miris melihat penolakkan Kyungsoo, dia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Kyungsoo jika Jongin muncul di hadapannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun pada pria itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo maju dan berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, ku mohon enyahlah, dan jangan lagi menampakkan diri didepan ku. Aku sudah menganggapmu mati sejak saat itu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"Ayo Bos, kita sudah terlambat," lanjutnya pada Sehun, dan langsung berbalik pergi menuju mobil Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangannya yang gemetar, hatinya bergemuruh, tapi tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar. Kim Jongin. Berani-beraninya dia muncul dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, dia tidak mengerti cara kerja takdir seperti apa, dia sudah merasakan kesakitan di masa lalu, dia hanya ingin pergi, hanya ingin menyembuhkan hatinya, tapi bahkan ketika luka hatinya masih terbuka lebar, pria itu dengan lancangnya kembali.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa itu Kim Jongin?.

Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya meski Kyungsoo sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mencengkram dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang mengiris perih, Jongin ingin memeluk wanita itu, Jongin sangat merindukannya hingga rasanya ingin mati, tapi Tuhan dan dia tahu se brengsek apa seorang Kim Jongin dulu, dan mungkin hingga saat ini.

 _Samudra rindu membentang luas dihadapanku, kau yang terkasih telah pergi, dan masih membekas dalam ingatan saat genggaman tangan kita menyatu, saling mengikat serta berjanji takkan terlepas. Apakah janji itu masih kau ingat sayang? Atau hanya aku?_

To Be Continue..

.

.

It's gonna be a loooooong story, I guess ~

Padahal niatnya cuma mau dibuat twoshoot atau threeshoot. Tapi karena ceritanya melenceng dari plot awal, jadi yaaa gini. Mian kalo ngecewain yah guys T_T

Untuk narasi yang di _garis miring_ diambil dari point of view Kyungsoo yah. Dan buat mbak Baekhyun, maaf baru dimunculin bentar yah mbak, nanti janji dipanjangin deh buat dichapter depan *buingbuing

Masih bingung sama konfliknya. Ada yang mau sumbang ide? Pm yah klo ada yang punya ide, okeh okeh?

Btw,Kyungsoo makin tamvaaaaannnnn! Aaah susah buat fokus nih klo gitu ceritanya….

.  
.

oia ada potongan sajak yang aku masukin, kreditnya by google aja yah, karena ga tertera siapa pengarangnya.

.

Udah deh,sampe ketemu di chapter depan, thanks buat yang follow,favorite dan review.

Salam sayang, Rin. Xoxo :*


	4. Palatinate

A Memory of Hanami

" _If broken is beautiful, we've never been lovelier"-J.L. Wyman_

 _Pairing : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Palatinate

* * *

 _Senja menyapa kala itu, menyampaikan duka, bahwa kau sang terkasih memilih memberi ku mawar berduri, dari pada 'kasih'_

.

.

Sehun masih menunggu Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak juga bersuara, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat Sehun memanggilnya. Mereka baru saja sampai kantor, tapi Kyungsoo masih diam dan Sehun hanya memandangi keterdiaman Kyungsoo di sampingnya, pikirannya berkecamuk sejak tadi. Dia penasaran dengan pria tadi, lidahnya sudah sangat gatal ingin sekali menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti mayat hidup lebih membuatnya khawatir. Lantas Sehun memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih belum berhenti bergetar, meski tidak separah tadi, mengelus punggung tangannya seraya menenangkan, Kyungsoo menatap tangannya, tangan Sehun besar dan hangat, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri, _persetan_ dengan Kim Jongin, pria itu tidak berhak mengusik hidupnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan membawa tatapannya pada Sehun, ada ketulusan yang terpancar disana, seolah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya bersedia melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo bahagia. Kyungsoo membiarkan tangannya membelai lembut wajah Sehun, sangat terasa olehnya kasarnya bakal cambang Sehun ditangan, memperhatikan garis wajah pria itu, serta mata tajam tapi lembut secara bersamaan, lantas pikirannya kembali pada malam tadi, hal yang Sehun katakan setelah mereka bercinta. Kyungsoo bukan tidak tertarik dengan Sehun, pria itu sangat menarik tentu saja, selama Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun, pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun dengan sengaja menyakiti Kyungsoo, Sehun memperlakukan Kyungsoo sangat berharga –meski terkadang menyebalkan-, seolah Kyungsoo barang pecah belah yang tidak boleh tersenggol sedikitpun, harus dijaga dengan segenap jiwanya, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Sehun pernah berjanji didepan makam Ibu Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dan tersakiti, dia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi wanita yang saat ini masih memandangi wajahnya.

"Sehun, kau sangat berharga untukku, kau tahu? Dan mau kah kau menciumku?"pintanya dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar serak.

Sehun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya lalu lengannya membungkus tubuh wanita itu, menimangnya dengan begitu lembut seolah Kyungsoo akan hancur jika dia mendekapnya seerat yang dia inginkan. Kemudian dorongan gairah semakin mendesak keduanya dan lantas membuat Sehun memperdalam ciumannya, Kyungsoo mengangkat lengannya untuk dikalungkan ke leher Sehun, menikmati tiap hisapan dan jilatan yang dilakukan oleh bibir Sehun.

Kyungsoo terus mencium Sehun seolah itu ciuman terakhir mereka, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah getaran handphone di saku celana Sehun membuat mereka akhirnya memisahkan bibir mereka yang sama-sama terlihat bengkak dan basah, dengan nafas yang terengah, Sehun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar, lalu Sehun dengan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut yang ternyata dari Ibu nya.

"Ya Mom? Ada apa?" sapa Sehun paa ibu nya sambil tangannya membelai bibir bengkak Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang masih enggan beranjak pun akhirnya memilih merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, dan memeluk erat tubuh pria itu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku dan Kyungsoo akan segera kesana setelah pekerjaan kami selesai, aku tutup telponnya, love you Mom." Sehun meletakkan Handphone nya di dashboard mobilnya lalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menutup matanya.

"Mom menyuruh kita mampir, mom mengatakan ada yang ingin dia sampaikan pada kita berdua,"jelasnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oke, kau tahu aku juga merindukan semuanya," Kyungsoo berubah ceria jika sudah menyangkut keluarga Sehun, mereka memang sangat dekat, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari mereka. Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, wanita itu terlihat nyaman sekali dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini,hmm? Kalau sampai ada yang melihat kita yang sejak tadi belum juga turun mungkin seisi kantor akan heboh, aku tidak mau disidang karena disangka melakukan perbuatan asusila di tempat umum." Sejujurnya Sehun pun belum ingin beranjak, dirinya masih ingin seperti ini, kemudian tangan Sehun membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya lagi mengusap punggung Kyungsoo seperti seorang ayah yang sedang meninabobokan anaknya.

"Kau membuat aku semakin malas keluar bos," Kyungsoo makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun, menggoda pria itu dengan terus memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Sehun.

Sehun mengerang merasakan belaian bibir Kyungsoo di leher nya,tapi dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menjauhkan wajah wanita itu sebelum birahi nya muncul dan membuat mereka terjebak seharian di dalam mobil. Lalu tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sehun berubah serius, menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Kyung, soal semalam jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tidak mau hal itu membuat mu tertekan dan akhirnya malah lari dari ku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku mengatakan hal semacam itu, jadi lupakan saja, oke? Anggap saja semalam itu aku hanya terbawa suasana," Sehun merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang kusut, memandang wanita cantik di depannya yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil mengisi tempat special di hatinya. Dia laki-laki yang tidak percaya sebuah komitmen, menurutnya sebuah hubungan yang melibatkan ikatan hanya akan membelenggunya dan pada akhirnya akan menghancurkannya juga, seperti _keluarganya_. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu sejak awal, dan dia pun tidak keberatan menjalani itu semua, karena Kyungsoo pun punya pemikiran yang sama. Tapi tadi malam, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu, tapi yang dia sadari adalah kenyataan bahwa hati nya semakin lama semakin berubah, terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, jangan khawatirkan aku mengenai itu, aku tahu kau tidak seserius itu, dan ku jamin aku tidak akan lari dari mu,tenang saja." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun menggoda pria didepannya, mood nya sudah membaik berkat pria ini, Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya dan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun.

"Ya benar, inilah Oh Sehun, dengan segala kebodohannya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sebelum ikut beranjak menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Ditempat lain, dering alarm terdengar nyaring dipenjuru kamar, dan sebuah tangan terlihat menggapai-gapai mencari sumber suara yang mengusik pagi nya yang sudah tidak pagi lagi. Ketika tidak juga menemukan benda yang di cari nya, dengan terpaksa dia membuka mata dan mendudukan tubuhnya, dan ternyata benda yang dicari ada di bawah tempat tidur. Wanita itu, Baekhyun, melihat jam yang tertera di layar dan menunjukkan sudah pukul 11.00 siang, baru saja dirinya berniat untuk kembali tidur, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat bahwa dia berencana untuk mengunjungi kantor sahabatnya, Sehun, sekaligus mengajaknya makan siang, kemudian dia segera bangun dengan semangat penuh dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, saking semangatnya dia hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung kaki nya sendiri. Setelah satu jam mempersiapkan diri, kini Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat setelah memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci sempurna. Baekhyun berjalan menuju garasi sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang belum sempat di sisir lalu mengikatnya, kini wanita itu sudah ada didalam mobilnya, dan sebelum berangkat dia berniat mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk mengabarkan jika dia berencana pergi ke kantornya, tapi diurungkan karena sepertinya lebih mengasikkan melihat Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang menurutnya sudah banyak sekali berubah, padahal dia pergi hanya 5 tahun, pikirnya. Baekhyun tiba dikantor Sehun dan setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir, Baekhyun bergegas keluar, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Baru saja Baekhyun masuk, dia melihat Sehun keluar dari pintu lift di ujung ruangan, Baekhyun dengan riang hendak berjalan kearah pria itu, lalu secara tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya Sehun sedang tertawa bersama seorang wanita cantik yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Baekhyun mengernyit karena seingatnya Sehun jarang sekali tertawa, bahkan Baekhyun pernah berasumsi kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu caranya tertawa, tapi melihat tawa Sehun seperti itu membuatnya bingung, siapa wanita itu yang sudah berhasil membuat pangeran es itu bisa tertawa. Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan kemudian pergi sebelum Sehun melihatnya, entah kenapa gagasan menemui Sehun ketika dilihatnya pria itu bersama wanita lain membuatnya tidak nyaman, pupus sudah harapannya bertemu Sehun hari ini, berniat memberi kejutan, justru malah dirinya yang terkejut lebih dulu. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan meneruskan tidurnya, dia sedang badmood sekali hari ini.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, setelah memberi perintah pada sekretasi nya bahwa dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya, lantas Jongin masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu ruangannya. Tangannya melepaskan ikatan dasi yang terasa mencekik nya dan melemparkannya ke sofa, menggulung lengan baju nya hingga ke siku dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya dikursi lantas membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang pernah menjadi milik _wanita_ itu. Sekelibat kenangan tentang _nya_ pun muncul bagaikan air bah yang sanggup menenggelamkan Jongin dalam ingatan masa lalu.

" _Bukankah aku ini perempuan yang beruntung, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan di hujani oleh kelopak sakura yang ikut beterbangan tertiup angin, pemandangan terindah yang membuat Jongin terpana. "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jongin penasaran sambil tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinga gadisnya._

" _Karena aku mencintamu dan kau mencintaiku," jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum indahnya yang menawan. Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang polos, "Kalau begitu aku juga sama beruntungnya, aku mencintaimu dan kau pun mencintaiku," balasnya yang membuat Kyungsoo bersemu. Lalu Jongin merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, dan tangan Kyungsoo lantas membelai lembut helaian rambut Jongin. Jongin merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna saat ini, duduk dibawah rindangnya bunga sakura bersama gadisnya yang sangat dia cintai, semilir angin ikut menyempurnakan suasananya. Jongin sangat bersyukur untuk hidupnya dan berharap Tuhan tidak berniat mengambil nya. Lalu tangan Jongin mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya lantas menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Sebuah kalung berbandul hiasan Bunga Dandelion didalam botol kaca, terlihat sangat indah. Jongin mendapatkannya dari mendiang Ibu nya, beliau berkata bahwa benda itu dipercaya membawa keberuntungan –percayalah, Jongin sama sekali tidak percaya mitos-, tapi mungkin karena itu Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo yang saat ini menjadi keberuntungannya. Jongin berniat memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, dia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang dia inginkan._

 _Kyungsoo memekik senang melihatnya dan segera meraihnya dari tangan Jongin, "Astaga Jongin, ini indah sekali, dari mana kau dapatkan benda cantik ini?" Kyungsoo berbinar melihatnya, Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil kalung itu di tangan Kyungsoo lantas memakaikannya di leher gadis itu. "Ini pemberian Ibu ku, beliau memberikannya saat aku hendak mengikuti lomba menari ketika aku berada di sekolah dasar, waktu itu aku gugup setengah mati dan berniat kabur ketika nama ku di panggil oleh pembawa acara agar aku bersiap-siap, lalu melihat aku yang panik dan gemetar, ibu mendatangiku dan memberikan kalung ini, beliau mengatakan jika aku memakai kalung ini maka aku akan menjadi juara nya, ibu bilang itu kalung keberuntungan, dan percaya atau tidak setelah aku pakai kalung itu, aku tidak lagi gugup dan mengikuti lomba itu dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya nama ku dipanggil sebagai salah satu peserta lomba yang mendapatkan juara, meski hanya juara ke 3," Jongin terkekeh mengenang masa lalu yang indah bersama Ibu nya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru mendengar Jongin bercerita dengan penuh kerinduan. "Dan sekarang ini ku berikan untukmu, karena saat ini aku sudah memiliki mu sebagai keberuntunganku, sayang" lanjut Jongin sambil tangannya membelai pipi Kyungsoo penuh damba. Kyungsoo menangis terharu, bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan Jongin dihidupnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo diantara semilir angin yang saling bersahutan seraya menyertakan doa agar mereka terus saling merengkuh._

Jarum jam terus berdetik menyadarkan Jongin dari ingatan masa lalunya, juga menyadarkan Jongin bahwa sudah banyak sekali waktu yang terlewat tanpa Kyungsoo di sampingnya, di hidupnya. Apakah dirinya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali dalam rengkuhannya?

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Happy weekend..Rin kembali.

Maaf kalau ceritanya ga sesuai harapan kalian, untuk itu jangan menyimpan harapan terlalu tinggi tentang ff ini, karena jujur aku nulis ini bukan buat cari review atau lainnya, aku cuma pengen nyalurin apa yang lagi aku senengin, aku lagi seneng nulis dan aku cinta Prince Kyungsoo makanya aku tumpahin semuanya lewat ff ini, dan karena aku orangnya moody jadi aku ga bisa janjiin buat update rutin. Tapi semua perhatian yang kalian kasih buat ff ini sangat aku hargai dan terima kasih buat itu semua.

Buat yang mau tanya2 soal alur cerita ini atau karakter2 nya atau apapun silahkan tanyakan lewat review, aku usahain akan aku balas di chapter depan.

Selamat menanti comeback uri Exo yang luarrrr biasa di tahun ini, tetep dukung mereka yaaaah.

Terima kasih, salam sayang buat para pembaca.

xoxo :*

Rin_


	5. PEMBERITAHUAN BERAKHIRNYA MASA HIATUS :D

Maaf bukan update..huhuhuhu :'(

Udah lama banget yah sejak terakhir kali aku update Hanami. I'm so sorry about that. Bukan sok sibuk, tapi waktu itu chargeran notebook aku ilang kan yah, nah berhubung notebook ku ini seri terbaru, yang chargerannya beda dari yg lain, jadi susah nyarinya. Harus ke outlet resmi nya gitu, nah pas aku tanya2 harganya, aku terserang heart attack wkwkwk mahaaaal cyiiin. Akhirnya aku tunggu sampe harganya miring sedikit, sambil aku nabung dikit2 hhahah ketauan banget kere nya sih lu Rin :')

Sebenarnya sblm kejadian itu, aku udah rencana mau update besok nya kan, mlm sebelumnya aku mau edit dulu, ga tau nya malah ga sesuai harapan.

Pas chargeran udah kebeli, aku rencana mau edit trus lgsg aku posting. Tapi setelah aku baca ulang ceritanya karena aku lupa alurnya, malah makin hopeless.

Kenapa? Karena aku baru sadar TULISANKU KENAPA _**ALAY**_ PISAN YA ALLAH T_T

Aku jadi ga pede ngelanjutinnya, gimana ini? Aku ga mau kalian yang udah nunggu lama malah kecewa sama hasilnya. Akutu takut

Akhirnya aku putusin buat tambahan masa hiatus yang awalnya karena ketidaksengajaan dan berakhir dengan sengaja dengan harapan aku bisa ngembaliin mood aku. Maafin aku yah teman….

Setelah melewati hampir 2 bulanan, aku sadar klo aku ga bisa berentiin cerita ini gitu aja, aku mikirin readers aku yang ga seberapa ini tapi sangat aku sayangi. Jadi aku bakal tetep lanjut. Ganbatteeeee!

Tapi baru bisa aku update hari minggu nya yah, insyaallah, mau aku rapihin dulu.

Udah gitu aja curhatnya,ada yang baca syukur, ga yaudah wkwkwk

.

.

.

BYE. I LOVE YOU :*s


	6. Indigo

A Memory of Hanami

" _If broken is beautiful, we've never been lovelier"-J.L. Wyman_

 _Pairing : Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)_

* * *

Chapter 5

Indigo

 _Pagi itu, saat Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub sekolah, telpon genggamnya berdering dan menampilkan nama 'Bear' di layarnya, lantas Kyungsoo tersenyum dan meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telponnya di luar ruangan. "Hai Jongin, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mengangkat telponnya. "Setelah klub mu selesai, bisakah kau menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah? Ada yang ingin aku katakan, aku menunggumu," lantas telpon pun di putus secara sepihak oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kan dahi, bingung dengan sikap Jongin yang sedikit aneh, biasanya Jongin tidak pernah basa basi jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan nada bicaranya barusan terdengar kaku, tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Kyungsoo yang masih memandangi layar ponselnya yang sudah mati. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu nya acuh lalu kembali ke ruangannya._

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00 JST (Japan standard time), Kyungsoo menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak lalu langsung berlari ke taman belakang untuk menemui Jongin yang sepertinya sudah disana menunggunya. Langit sudah mulai terlihat mendung, pertanda hujan turun sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika dia sudah tiba, dia melihat Jongin sedang menghadap ke danau memunggunginya, langkah kakinya menjadi perlahan, ketika sudah hampir dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo bersiap untuk mengejutkan laki-laki itu, tapi belum apa-apa Jongin sudah berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Sontak saja Kyungsoo terkejut alih-alih dirinya yang berniat mengejutkan Jongin._

" _Kau sudah datang?" tanya Jongin,bahkan ekspresi wajahnya pun sedatar pertanyaannya. Tidak ada sambutan apalagi pelukan, Kyungsoo semakin sadar ada yang aneh dengan Jongin. "Perasaanku saja atau kau memang aneh,?" jujur saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana tegang seperti ini._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil terus melihat ke arah belakang berulang kali. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin mencari apa yang dilihat laki-laki itu, dan kemudian atensinya menangkap seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu tempat Kyungsoo keluar tadi, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya karena merasa tidak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya, sepertinya memang bukan siswi disini, pikirnya. "Namanya Irene," suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berganti menatap Jongin. "Dia kenalanku…dan tunanganku"._

 _Kyungsoo tahu dia mulai sekarat sejak hari itu, tapi belum benar-benar mati._

 _Ternyata hujan tidak selalu menyenangkan, terlebih jika datang bersama petir, dan sejak hari itu Kyungsoo mengikrarkan diri bahwa dia benci hujan. Dan Kim Jongin._

* * *

Seoul,

09.00 KST

Sinar mentari menembus masuk melalui celah tirai dikamar itu dan menyinari wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih memejamkan mata. Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan lalu melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Kamar Sehun. Dia ingat kalau semalam keluarga Sehun memaksanya untuk bermalam dirumah nya.

Kyungsoo tidak segera bangun, dia menatap langit-langit kamar itu sambil mengingat mimpinya semalam. Orang bilang mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, tapi kenapa sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sampai saat ini mimpinya tidak pernah berubah? Yang mana Kyungsoo tahu itu semua bukan mimpi, melainkan potongan-potongan dari kenangan pahit yang sangat ingin Kyungsoo musnahkan, tapi mengapa Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan do'a nya yang satu ini.

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, dan tidak lama Sehun masuk membawa nampan yang sepertinya berisi sarapan untuknya.

"Aku kira kau lupa untuk bangun, tuan putri," ejek Sehun seraya meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Sialan kau, dan kenapa pula kau membawa kan aku sarapan, padahal aku bisa turun sendiri?" Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya dan mendekat kearah Sehun, melemparkan ikat rambut ke pria itu dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. "Mom yang memaksa, aku sih ogah", ucapnya sambil merapikan rambut jerami Kyungsoo dan menguncir nya dengan asal. "Selesai, habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi, aku tunggu dibawah," seraya meletakkan sarapan yang tadi dibawanya ke pangkuan Kyungsoo lantas beranjak keluar, "Hei bos, tidak ada morning kiss untukku?", Sehun menoleh sambil mengernyitkan hidung "Kau berani bayar berapa menyuruhku mencium aroma busuk dari wanita jorok sepertimu?" dan Sehun langsung berlari keluar dan menutup pintu setelah melihat Kyungsoo bersiap melemparkan sendok ke arahnya. Dibalik pintu, Sehun tersenyum hangat membayangkan suasana paginya akan seperti ini setiap hari jika dia menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Ada debaran yang menyenangkan setiap kali Sehun membayangkan itu, namun dia tahu ada batasan antara khayalan dan kenyataan yang harus dia pahami. Senyumnya berubah kecut mengingat itu dan kemudian lantas pergi.

* * *

.

Jarak nya dengan Kyungsoo bagi Jongin saat ini adalah sebuah lintasan tak berbatas yang kadang membuatnya ingin menyerah. Ibarat berlari mengelilingi sebuah padang gersang yang dipenuhi fatamorgana. Bukan lagi tentang jarak langkah kaki, karena jika saat ini Kyungsoo ada didepan matanya sekalipun, Jongin tahu bahwa dia belum bisa meraihnya.

Ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, Negara kelahirannya, mengikuti Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu bahwa dia harus melepaskan semua yang dia punya dan memulai nya kembali dengan hal-hal yang baru. Seperti meninggalkan keluarganya disana yang sangat menyesalkan keputusan Jongin tapi juga tidak bisa melarangnya. Disini Jongin hidup sendiri, mencari tempat tinggal baru, kendaraan baru, mencari pekerjaan baru sesuai bidang yang dikuasai nya, dan sekelumit hal-hal yang harus ditanganinya sendiri. Meski dia lahir disini, tapi Jongin besar dan tumbuh di Jepang, untuk itu dia sangat asing ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini. Jongin punya satu teman disini, namanya Minho. Mereka satu divisi dikantor yang sama yang memperkerjakan mereka, karena sering terlibat bersama setiap kali ada proyek, tanpa disadari mereka sudah sangat akrab. Dan satu hal lagi, mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, bedanya Jongin di lantai 4 sedangkan Minho lantai 3.

Jongin membuka gorden di kamarnya sambil menghirup aroma kopi yang beberapa menit lalu dibuatnya. Langit terlihat mendung diluar sana, sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi.

Masih terngiang jelas dibenak nya permintaan Kyungsoo yang dulu disebut konyol oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo ingin dibuatkan rumah dengan atap transparan, agar bisa leluasa melihat angkasa katanya, dan Jongin hanya terkekeh kala itu, belum terpikirkan olehnya bahwa keinginan Kyungsoo akan menjadi ambisi nya selama menempuh pendidikan Arsitektur di Jepang. Jongin menatap sebuah figura yang tertata apik di samping lampu tidurnya. Foto Kyungsoo yang sedang merengut, bibirnya maju seperti bebek, lucu sekali. waktu itu Kyungsoo marah padanya karena Jongin terus menerus menertawakan Kyungsoo yang dihukum harus menghitung jumlah bulu ayam milik penjaga sekolah, Kyungsoo terlambat hari itu, dan sialnya guru BK disekolahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlarian dikoridor. Jongin yang mendengar ceritanya tidak berhenti tertawa sampai perutnya melilit. Ah rindu ini semakin menyakitkan saja, apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini yah.

Jongin mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak disamping figura yang sejak tadi dia pandangi, lalu menekan salah satu kontak yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia hubungi.

* * *

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lalu tiba-tiba ponsel nya berdering. Lantas senyumnya mengembang ketika tahu jika Sehun yang menelponnya.

"Sehun, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru sekarang menghubungiku? Jahat sekali," Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang bahkan dirinya belum mengatakan 'halo'.

"Aku sibuk, kau tahu sekarang sudah memasuki akhir bulan, banyak laporan yang harus aku kerjakan. Ngomong-ngomong kau ada dirumah? Aku berniat mampir, mungkin kira-kira 10 menit lagi aku sampai disana," Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya saat tahu bahwa Sehun berniat mampir. Setelah sambungan terputus, dirinya langsung bergegas mengenakan baju terbaiknya dan berdandan secantik mungkin, lalu merapikan rumah secepat kilat yang sebenarnya sih tidak berantakan sama sekali. Dan tidak lama berselang, bel rumah pun berbunyi. Dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun menuju pintu dan menyiapkan senyum yang menawan demi menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran.

Namun harusnya Baekhyun paham, bahwa terkadang harapan yang terlalu dilambungkan tidak akan berakhir indah sebagaimana khayalannya. Laki-laki itu sudah didepan matanya, tapi bersama wanita itu. wanita yang membuat Sehun tertawa tempo hari.

"Hai, Baek, kenapa kau bengong begitu, seperti lihat hantu saja," Sehun tidak tahu saja kalau Baekhyun lebih berharap melihat hantu daripada menghadapi situasi semacam ini. "Oh iya, ini Kyungsoo, karyawan ku dan juga temanku," Sehun tersenyum sangat manis saat memperkenalkan wanita itu didepannya, Baekhyun melirik tangan mereka yang terjalin dan lantas membuang muka berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang hadir tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum mencoba tersenyum pada mereka. Karena biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah tamunya. Tidak pantas rasanya mementingkan perasaan dan malah bermuram durja meratapi hatinya. Dengan berbesar hati, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat tidak nyaman. "Hai, aku Baekhyun, sahabat kecil Sehun," terselip rasa bangga saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka sahabat sejak mereka kecil, yang itu berarti Baekhyun lebih dulu mengenal Sehun dibandingkan Kyungsoo, namun juga sedih karena ternyata Baekhyun hanya ditakdirkan sebagai sahabatnya, bukan sang putri seperti khayalannya. Karena Baekhyun bisa melihat ada binar cinta di mata Sehun saat menatap Kyungsoo, yang sama persis seperti miliknya saat Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Salam kenal," balas Kyungsoo , "Sehun mengajakku mampir kesini, harusnya aku menolak, karena sepertinya kalian butuh waktu bersama, Sehun mengatakan kau baru saja kembali ke Korea," sambung Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menggapai lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah, "Kau tidak usah khawatir mengenai itu, masih banyak waktu untukku dengan tiang listrik itu. Karena kau teman Sehun, itu berarti kau teman ku juga, jadi tidak usah sungkan denganku, oke?". Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala mendengar celotehan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak keberatan, walau ternyata Baekhyun sangat cerewet seperti yang Sehun pernah katakan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun orang baik. Dan Kyungsoo senang karena akhirnya ia punya teman wanita. Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkannya.

Sementara Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya menggerutu melihat Kyungsoo diseret masuk sedangkan dirinya dilupakan begitu saja, "Sebenarnya sahabatnya itu aku atau Kyungsoo sih? Menyebalkan sekali," Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa para wanita mudah sekali akrab padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu. Kemudian dengan langkah gusar dia melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintu dengan kencang sampai menimbulkan suara nyaring. Biar mereka tahu jika dirinya sedang kesal. Pikirnya.

* * *

.

Suara televisi menggema ditengah kesunyian, berusaha mengusir hening yang perlahan menggerogoti harinya. Irene sebenarnya terbiasa seperti itu, malah dia lebih suka sepi daripada riuh yang lebih sering memekakan telinga. Tapi untuk hari ini, dia benci sepi. Sambil mengusap perutnya yang kian buncit seiring berjalannya waktu, wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya, dia butuh udara segar. Berada didalam ruangan tertutup seharian tidak baik untuk bayi nya. Irene ingin bayi nya tetap kuat sampai dia lahir ke dunia. Menemaninya menjemput laki-laki itu. Kim Jongin.

Ternyata berjalan-jalan ditaman terbuka seperti ini bukan ide yang buruk, suasana taman saat sore hari sangat menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang berkumpul disana, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan mesra, ada anak-anak yang sedang kejar-kejaran bola, ada para seniman jalanan yang sedang uji kebolehan, ada juga yang sedang jalan-jalan sendiri seperti dirinya sekarang ini. Ramai sekali, tapi ditempat seramai ini pun hatinya tetap kosong. Irene tersenyum miris. Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan sendirian. "Kau harus kuat sayang, ibu tidak sabar bertemu denganmu," Irene tersenyum membayangkan anaknya kelak, dokter mengatakan anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dia tidak peduli mau laki-laki atau perempuan, yang dia mau anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Hanya perlu menunggu 2 bulan lagi sampai anaknya lahir. Tidak sabar rasanya.

Di lain tempat, Jongin sedang mengenakan hoodie kesayangannya, yang warnanya sudah hampir pudar, tapi dia tidak berniat menggantinya, karena hanya itu satu-satunya barang pemberian Kyungsoo yang tersisa, yang lainnya sengaja dia tinggalkan di rumah keluarganya. Lalu Jongin mengeluarkan sepeda lipatnya dari ruang penyimpanan, dan lantas keluar kamar. Dia sedang penat sekali, dia ingin bersepeda sebentar sekaligus mampir ke minimarket untuk belanja beberapa keperluannya yang sudah mulai habis. Baru beberapa blok Jongin bersepeda dari apartemennya, dia sudah sampai di taman. Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menyejukkan, serta mendamaikan hatinya yang gundah. Sambil memejamkan mata, dirinya mengingat kembali setiap kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan, walau dia tahu bahwa banyak sekali kesalahan yang dibuatnya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin terus menerus menyalahkan diri apalagi menyalahkan keadaan. Dia paham bahwa jalan hidupnya sudah semestinya seperti ini. Yang harusnya dia lakukan sekarang ini adalah bagaimana menata kembali apa yang sudah dia hancurkan dan dia lepaskan. Jongin berjanji, tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, dan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Terutama kehilangan Kyungsoo.

" _Kim Jongin?"_

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Jongin tertegun. Sekejap dia mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya kini.

" _Hai..apa kabar?"_ Jongin pun membisu.

 _._

 _._

 _Daun yang jatuh tak pernah membenci angin, juga bebatuan karang yang tidak pernah menyalahkan ombak meski dihempas ribuan kali. Sebuah asa tak pernah meninggalkan mereka. Meski sakit, mereka percaya, bahwa akan ada bahagia tersisa yang menyapa mereka. Suatu saat, selamanya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baiklah kawan, saya ngaret SEHARI! Besok2 ga mau tebar janji ah,sakiiiiit.

maaf atas keterlambatan cerita ini yang sudah berbulan-bulan membusuk. semoga masih ada yang berminat buat ngelongok? kkkkk..

jadi disini aku mau menjabarkan sedikit2 peran masing2, biar nemu benang merahnya. makanya percakapannya belum banyak. Insyaallah chapter depan lebih baik dari ini..hiks hiks

Tapi disini sejujurnya aku lebih ngeship Hunsoo loh wkwkwk

*Kai ngamuk hhahah ampun om!

Udah yah, selamat menikmati. bye.

.

.

xoxo :*

Rin.


End file.
